Ley de conservación
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: El compromiso está listo... lo único que falta es que los novio acepten, ¿Será que podran después de saber quienes son? *Fic hecho para el topic de retos del foro el destino de una estrella. oneshot*


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.

Por: Hazuki Jung

Fic hecho para el topic retos del foro el destino de una estrella.

Con mucho cariño para mi retadora Loyda.

**Ley de conservación.**

La ley de conservación de la materia dice que la materia es eterna,

no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.

Así que aplicando dicho término, ¿Pueden los sentimientos ser eternos y transformarse?

El pequeño lugar estaba además de callado solitario, no era que importara mucho, de hecho para todo el personal era mucho mejor así, ya que cuando los heridos comenzaban a llegar aquello se tornaba en una situación incontrolable y algo triste, pero si se prestaba la atención necesaria se podían distinguir las sonrisas de las mujer vestidas de blanco, tal vez aquellas risas eran extrañas para los tiempos tan difíciles que pasaban no sólo en ese lugar, no sólo en ese país si no en todo el mundo; sí, aquella época era un tiempo triste, gris, era un tiempo de guerra.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó de manera curiosa una de las chicas del grupo.

– ¡sí! Imagínense que descaro de su parte –respondió la rubia.

– Jajajaja ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? –la chica de ojos azules fue de nueva cuanta cuestionada.

– Me paré delante de él y le dije, Coronel no se ofenda, usted es una hombre muy guapo y además déjeme decirle que está muy bien dotado –la chica enfatizó la palabra "muy" mientras intentaba contener la risa–. pero lamentablemente prefiero pasar momentos agradables con una hermosa señorita –después de esas palabras las risas contenidas brotaron en segundos.

– Por dios Haruka no pudiste ser menos explícita en tu explicación –comentó la chica de cabello aguamarina.

– Vamos Michiru, sabes que sólo fue para quitarme de encima a esa sanguijuela llamada Darien –respondió la rubia muy alegre.

– Buena pues si él me hubiera saltado encima yo no hubiera opuesto resistencia –dijo la pelinegra.

– Oh, claro Rei, pero ahora confórmate con el pobre doctor Alan que parece te acaba de nombrar su enfermera favorita y que en este momento te está haciendo señas –dijo burlonamente la rubia de cabello largo, Rei se giró y con una fingida sonrisa miró al hombre que con ademanes la llamaba.

– ¡Qué suerte la mía!, habiendo tantos soldados jóvenes y apuestos y yo tengo que atender a ese vejete que cada vez que puede lo único que hace es poner sus manos sobre mí, ¡agrrrr –la pelinegra se alejó mientras en voz baja maldecía su suerte.

Las demás chicas permanecieron en la pequeña y muy improvisada sala principal de aquel hospital, bueno si a aquello se le podía llamar hospital; y tras unos momentos de silencio la charla se reanudo, con la diferencia que tenían un diferente objetivo de tortura.

– Y bien Michiru ¿Estás emocionada por regresar con tus padres? –cuestiono la rubia más alta del grupo.

– No sabes Haruka muero de la felicidad –respondió irónica la aludida.

Michiru Kaio, miembro de una familia muy respetada pasaba por un difícil momento, si bien su padre había consentido sus estudios, la había dejado partir cuando había sido necesario pese al riesgo que eso significaba, ahora tenía que lidiar con la testaruda actitud de sus padres de que era tiempo de que sentara cabeza y contrajera nupcias con un hombre respetable, apuesto, responsable que su madre había conseguido para ella, pero nadie que conociera a su madre Ikuko Tsukino una mujer japonesa que se había casado con un muy apuesto Británico podía negar que tenía un excelente gusto en hombres, y ella no se resistía a la idea, era sólo cuestión de costumbre.

– Vamos Michiru, cuando vayas a la cena para conocer a tu prometido, procura comprarte un vestido hermoso para que lo dejes impactado –sugirió la más pequeña del grupo.

– Sí Mina lo pensaré.

En aquel momento de acalorada charla un hombre de alrededor de 25 años entró en el lugar, su estado a pesar de no ser muy grave se veía mal, tambaleándose logró llegar donde el grupo de mujeres pero por más que intentó permanecer de pie le fue imposible y sin más cayó al suelo; sin pensarlo dos veces Michiru corrió en su auxilio el castaño estaba extremadamente pálido a causa del sangrado que sólo en ese instante notaron las enfermeras, de inmediato la chica examinó a su ahora paciente y con algo de ayuda lo incorporó y lo recostó en una camilla.

– Mina tráeme unas gasas y vendas, también algo de agua –ordeno Michiru.

Y mientras la chica le quitaba la parte superior del uniforme, su mano fue sujetada.

– Quiero a un doctor –dijo el castaño.

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero a un doctor, un hombre –volvió a decir.

– Disculpe, pero creo que este no es el momento adecuando para esto, soy lo suficientemente capaz para atenderlo y si no quiere desangrarse lo mejor es que me deje hacer mi trabajo –respondió una molesta Michiru.

– Déjeme decirle algo… señorita… de maneras difíciles he aprendido… que… las mujeres… son hermosas… pero… no se… les puede confiar… la vida – logró decir el castaño entrecortadamente.

– ¿A sí? pues no sé si últimamente haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer alguna, creo que ha estado en el frente mucho tiempo y según mis fuetes lo único que ustedes pueden considerar una experiencia cercana a las mujeres es un tipo de piernas peludas con un remedo de falda, así que con su permiso –y dicho aquello, con un movimiento rápido Michiru bajo una parte del pantalón del oficial y con la delicadeza de un buey introdujo la jeringa dejando que el liquido aceitoso corriera rápidamente hacía el cuerpo del hombre que lo único que pudo hacer fue morder su almohada.

Después de que Michiru terminara con las curaciones y ya con un muy, pero muy perdido oficial se dirigió donde sus amigas.

– Mira nada más, creo que guapo no es sinónimo de estilo –comentó Haruka mientras contemplaba al hombre que acurrucado en la camilla se chupaba el dedo pulgar, al tiempo que abrazaba la manta que tenía encima.

– Es insoportable –respondió Michiru con algo de tedio.

- Bueno Michiru si no lo quieres, ¿Me lo puedo quedar? –cuestiono Mina.

– Adelante es todo tuyo.

– Bueno ya que te ves muy interesada, te daré algunos datos, su nombre es Taiki Kou uno de los capitanes más sobre salientes de la real marina Británica, se rumora que sin su ayuda estratégica el bloqueo marítimo a las flotas Alemanas no hubiera sido posible, además dicen que es extremadamente estricto y hasta lo llaman… el espartano –el rubio que parecía haber salido de la nada finalizó su informe mientras se acomodaba los lentes que a causa del brillo extremo no permitían admirar sus ojos. Las chicas que se abrazaban unas a otras y contemplaban al hombre con una enorme gota en la cabeza salieron del rincón donde a causa de la sorpresa habían ido a parar.

– Ahhh, jefe, por favor no vuelva a hacer eso, ¿Sabía que tiene una asombrosa capacidad para asustar a la gente? –Dijo Mina.

– Sí, y aún sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor el viaje a Transilvania que los estudios de medicina, bueno como sea, Michiru como no quiero ser víctima de este… espartano, lo dejo en tus manos, ya que yo soy un hombre sumamente sensible (Imagínense a Andrew haciendo actuación de Oh, pobre de mí) ahora me voy –dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta.

– Pero… Andrew… yo –los intentos de Michiru de refutar aquella orden fueron en vano ya que en menos de un segundo el rubio había desaparecido.

– Michiru, sale humo de tu cabeza –dijo Haruka mientras veía la cara frustrada de su amiga y sus apretados puños.

– Ese Andrew me las va a pagar –fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica aguamarina.

Habían pasado dos días, dos largos, lentos y horripilantes días; bueno por lo menos Michiru lo sentía de esa manera, y no era para menos ya que desde el momento en el que aquel hombre había llegado al hospital ninguna enfermera quiso ocuparse de él, realmente "el espartano" daba miedo; regularmente la chica era tolerante y nunca había aborrecido a alguien más allá de lo normal, pero en esos momentos tenía un único deseo incontrolable, deseaba que aquel odioso hombre se convirtiera en cucaracha para poder pisarlo y exterminarlo.

– ¿Piensa en cómo puede deshacerse de mí? –preguntó de pronto una masculina voz.

– ¿Perdón? –respondió saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

– Su sonrisa me dice que está pensando algo que le causa placer –dijo el castaño que ahora permanecía frente a ella.

– Oh, claro estoy planeando como asesinar al gran Taiki Kou, miembro de la real marina británica –respondió con fastidio– pero la verdad es, capitán, que me alegra su partida, sin afán de molestar, claro.

– Claro que no señorita Kaio, sólo venía a darle las gracias por sus servicios que en mi opinión tienen algunas deficiencias, pero creo que podré sobrevivir hasta que llegue con mi médico personal, claro que todo lo digo sin afán de molestar –finalizó el castaño con un brillo de satisfacción en sus pupilas violetas.

Sin más que decir y frustrada Michiru se mordió el labio mientras el castaño se alejaba con una sonrisa victoriosa, cuando Taiki hubo salido del recinto, con pasos firmes la chica peliazul fue tras él, lo divisó a un par de metros del punto donde se encontraba, sus pupilas azules buscaron afanosamente en el piso y tras un instante levantó una pequeña piedra.

– ¡Oye tú! –gritó y al instante el castaño se dio media vuelta, con una mirada calculadora la chica meditó un segundo y después arrojó el objeto, Taiki vio venir lo que fuera que la chica había arrojado y con una ligera sonrisa se movió un par de centímetros a la izquierda, casi al instante cayó víctima de la pequeña piedra que le había dado justo en la mitad de la frente.

La tarde comenzaba a tornarse obscura, las estrellas titilaban en el firmamento mientras una a una las farolas de la calle eran encendidas.

– ¡Vamos Michiru! apresúrate que los invitados están llegando –ordenó una mujer de cabello ondulado y azulado.

– Estoy bajando, estoy bajando –respondió la aludida.

El ambiente de festejo se percibía en cada rincón de la casa, y no era para menos, esa noche la familia Kaio celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ikuko y el compromiso de su primogénita y única hija, pero la verdad era que esa fiesta sólo había sido el pretexto perfecto de sus padres para anuncia el famoso compromiso. Mientras tanto en la entrada principal, tres figuras cruzaban el umbral.

– Ya lo sabes Taiki, se amable y compórtate como lo que eres, todo un caballero ¿Entendido tesoro? –dijo la menuda mujer de cabello negro que arreglaba el atuendo de su pequeño hijo.

– Taiki no avergüences a tu madre, ¿Entendiste? –ordenó su padre con la más estricta voz que pudo.

El castaño respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos antes de entrar en el salón principal donde su desconocida prometida lo esperaba, junto con sus padres Yaten Kou y Hotaru Tomeo se mezcló entre la gente que los detenía para saludarlos, algunos hablaban de negocios con Yaten mientras las mujeres conversaban de sus respectivos vestidos, uno que otro comentario iba dirigido a Taiki, cosas usuales de las que no le gustaba habla, de la guerra, después de charlar un rato con los amigos de sus padres se disculpó y para evitar a la gente se alejó un poco del lugar; mientras curiosamente sus ojos bajaban por las pinturas de la biblioteca, accidentalmente tropezó con alguien, estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas pero cuando levantó el rostro sus pupilas se abrieron en señal de desconcierto.

En ese instante dos voces se escucharon al unisonó.

– ¡Tú! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

– Es la fiesta de mi compromiso.

– ¡NO!, es MI compromiso.

Michiru y Taiki se miraba entre extrañados y molestos, pero antes de que su pequeña pelea pudiera proseguir, los padres de ambos entraron en el lugar.

– Ah, chico veo que ya se conocieron, bueno Michiru él es Taiki Kou tu prometido –dijo sonriente Ikuko.

– No madre, no me casaré con este…Hombre, es… insoportable –agregó la peliazul.

– Perdón señorita, pero si mal no recuerdo fue usted la que me hizo el enorme moretón en el trasero y la marca roja en la frente –refutó el castaño.

– ¿Michiru le hiciste un moretón en el trasero? –cuestionó incrédulo su padre.

– Si se hubiera quedado quieto no tendría un moretón en este momento, fue su culpa –dijo en defensa– Además el me ofendió.

– Taiki ofendiste a Michiru –dijo secamente Hotaru mientras mitraba a su hijo con ojos acusadores.

– No… no… fue así madre.

Después de que las cosas quedaran debidamente aclaradas, y las madres conformes con la situación la casi pareja se dirigía al salón principal para formalizar el compromiso o bueno por lo menos intentarlo, claro escoltados por sus respectivos padres, mientras que ellos como niños pequeños se hacían gestos de reojo.

– Ah, lindo, ahora chicos tienen que cumplir con la costumbre –dijo repentinamente Ikuko.

– ¿De qué hablas madre? –cuestionó Michiru, su madre le señalo el techo con un dedo y cuando todos alzaron la vista pudieron encontrarse con un muérdago justo encima de la cabeza de la pareja.

– ¡Pero no es navidad! –argumentó Taiki.

– Nada Taiki, lo que es, es y se acabo, ahora demuestra lo bien que te hemos educado y dale su beso a la señorita Michiru –dijo Yaten.

Y muy a la fuerza Taiki y Michiru se besaron, aunque más bien aquello fue un roce de labios.

– ¿Cariño a eso le llamas un beso? –Preguntó Hotaru– déjame enseñarte –la mujer tomó a su esposo y le plantó un beso largo y apasionado, los presentes sonrieron disimuladamente y a Taiki no le quedó más remedio que seguir el buen y obligado ejemplo de su madre.

Una vez que los anfitriones por fin llegaron al salón dieron por enterados a los invitados, amigos y familiares de la ahora buena noticia, aunque no muy satisfactoria para todos.

– Hagamos un brindis por la felicidad de la hermosa y joven pareja, para que su vida sea larga y llena de amor –propuso el bonachón tío Seiya, todos los invitados levantaron sus copas y exclamaron alegre, salud, y justo después de eso tres hombres entraron de manera agitada en el gran salón, llevaban sus uniformes y sus armas, listos para la batalla.

– Capitán Kou sentimos interrumpir su celebración, pero las fuerzas enemigas atacaron sorpresivamente y lo necesitan en el frente, señor –dijo uno de los jóvenes soldados, mientras los presentes observaban en silencio al Castaño.

Michiru se soltó del brazo de Taiki y él la observó con una mirada extraña, mientras lentamente separaba su mano de la de la chica.

– Tal vez haya una oportunidad de que este compromiso no se lleve a cabo –dijo el chico en tono serio y después salió junto con los soldados.

Michiru lo vio alejarse y en su pecho surgió una extraña sensación al igual que en su corazón.

Annyeong.

Bueno pues siguiendo con la edición de estos fics, espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí, es que Tai es mi favorito, Gracias a todas las personitas que anteriormente habían leído y dejaron su review y bueno a los que leyeron recién también.

Hazuki


End file.
